To wish upon a star
by Shibashi
Summary: A star is often considered to be many things, between a large ball of fire in space, to an object to wish upon. For one survivor of the mushroom war, she had never even thought of wishing upon a star, but between surviving the Apocalypse and figuring out who she is, she just might want to, if only for the chance at happiness in some way. Rating may change. Pairings undecided
1. Ch1: The scientist

_Nobody said it was easy_

 _It's such a shame for us to part_

 _Nobody said it was easy_

 _No one ever said it would be this hard_

* * *

Society was always at each other's throats, that was something that everyone learned really early when it came to school anymore. With the threat of something destroying everything around them, people always tried to assume the worst of people that they didn't like. As it was the people of the United states of America literally had the attention of every single other country in the world, and that wasn't necessarily a good thing. With the looming threat of nuclear war, it was really no surprise though, considering literally everything that was going on around the world

Even then, however, no one was prepared for when the bombs fell, or it would be more accurate to say, everyone was prepared, but no one could do anything to actually stop the bombs. One fourteen year old girl knew this better than anyone else would be willing to admit. Considering the fact that she had sneaked into the Sewers when no one was looking, of course, helped as far as she could tell. Considering the fact that she managed to get to the ocean before the bombs actually fell showed that she knew what she was doing. Of course the map that she had in her hands helped.

They fell anyway though, and that was something that caused the fourteen year old, who had her face covered by a red hoodie, to look back towards the City with a sad look, even if no one would have been able to tell with how. Trying to keep herself away from thoughts of what could have happened to people because of the bombs, she started to hum the theme to a show that she liked a lot. Duke's of Hazzard she believed it was, even as she went back into the city. The broken Architecture causing her to shiver a bit, and rub two pale hands together.

The City of Boston was not the prettiest of places, but the fact of the matter was, this was even worse than it normally would. Most of the buildings that were still standing looked like they would collapse under the smallest amounts of stress, Spiderweb cracks stretched across many of the buildings, and further into the town there were some that were literally just rubble, but there was some sort of feeling that kept the girl from getting close to them. It was almost like a warning alarm going through her head.

Shaking her head to get those thoughts to leave, the girl jamped her hands into the pockets of her hoodie, as she continued further into the City. Supplies was the first thing that she needed to find. With how many people were in this city, it shouldn't be hard to find what she was looking for, but that was just from what she was thinking of. There were people that were preparing for this a long time before she had even gotten the hint to head towards the ocean by herself. For all she knew all the supplies could have easily been taken and there was not going to be anything that she could find.

A sigh made its way from the girl's hood as she continued to look around, not wanting to go into the homes of other people just yet, because of the fact that not only was she unsure about the buildings, she didn't want to see what happened to some of them. Thankfully for her, she managed to find a soup kitchen, the type that had canned soup in it. The door, thankfully, had been blown down, most likely from a blast of one of the bombs, but at the moment that was at the back of her mind. Grabbing a backpack that she saw on the ground, the girl emptied the bright yellow bag of all of the papers and books that it had in it, before she continued further in.

Thankfully for her, the place was full of cans that hadn't even been open yet, something that caused her to immediately grab whatever she could. The sound of something crashing caused the girl to jump a bit in fright, causing her to turn towards the cause of the noise, only to let out a sigh of relief as she saw that it was just a rat. The small grey creature let out a few squeaks as it started to scavenged things from off the ground. A frown made its way onto her face, however, when she saw the little creature let out a really loud squeak, before it started to run away.

The confusion that was on the girl's face would have lasted a little longer, until she heard a groan that caused her blood to go completely cold, and for her to turn towards the source. The thing that was in front of her had green goo coming from three holes in its face, with most of its skin a sickly brown color. The thing had four arms, and three legs, but it didn't seem to actually notice her just yet, as it was 'looking' around the room, something that caused the girl to completely freeze as it started to move around the room, moving around can's as it roamed. It was also at this point that she saw that something had been shoved into a couple of the holes, most likely blinding it.

Swallowing thickly, while keeping her eyes on the thing in front of her, she pulled a knife out of her pocket, making sure to try and keep quiet in the process. Unfortunately for her, that was a complete failure as the knife made a clicking noise when it unfolded, causing the thing to snap its head in her direction. The girl let out a small yelp of surprise, before the thing flung itself at her, crashing into the wall behind her. The backpack that she had with her caught a bunch of the cna's, making the thing completely full, and also giving her more than enough reason to leave.

Jumping to the side to dodge yet another attack from the creature, the thing running straight into a table in the soup kitchen. Getting outside of the building, she barely took notice of the sign that had 'Haley House soup Ki-' before the sign had a chunk taken out of it. That was literally all she noticed from it before she ran as fast as she could down, if she remembered right, Dartmouth St. Not like it mattered considering the apartment across the street was literally rubble at this point.

The sound of Multiple groans caught her attention, causing her to let out a shrill shriek as she saw several more of the monsters in front of her. Later she would call herself out on the girly sound that she had let out, but for the time being she ignored that in favor of Running as fast as she could to get away from the monsters. Unfortunately, even more appeared causing her to swerve to the right to dodge the grabby hands that one of the monsters had. She really didn't like this, but she knew that she was going to have to do something if she wanted to survive.

Unbeknownst to her, a figure was watching from afar, the only thing able to be seen about them being a black cloak. The figure watched the adolescent that was unidentifiable, but one could tell their attention was focused on the small girl that was running in the streets. There was something about the kid that wasn't normal, at least that was what the cloaked figure thought, and as such, they were following the girl.

Continuing to run as fast as she could manage the small girl looked over her shoulder for a brief second, only to run straight into another of the monsters. Letting out a loud scream of surprise, the girl tumbled down with the thing, luckily not getting any of the ooze out of its mouth on her, but she was still not going to be able to get up fast enough to get away. Backing up a bit while on the ground, the girl's hood fell down to show mid-back length snow white hair, her skin easily being the same shade as snow as well with how fair it was, but the one thing that caught most people's attention when they saw her were the startling sea green eyes that were glaring at the monster in front of her.

"Go away or I'll hurt you!" The girl spoke, her voice being rough compared to her appearance, even as she said that despite the fact that she knew that the monster wasn't going to listen.

A look of helplessness appeared on the girls face, as she all but yelled at the thing to stop, before she forced her hands forwards. The person that was perched on the building watching, was about to walk away due to the fact that there was no way the girl was going to get out of the predicament, until she heard the sound that people would only hear if something was flash frozen. Turning back towards the scene, the figure let out a soft, feminine, gasp as they saw that four or five of the monsters were completely frozen, it was to the point that she was certain that breaking them would turn them into frozen chunks of ice.

The small girl herself, was panting deeply as she held her hands out, her back against a wall, and several of the monsters still reaching towards her in their frozen state. The green eyes of the girl on the ground widened even more as she realized that she had managed to do that. She had managed to freeze some water at one point, but that was only a glass of water, and it wasn't completely frozen either. After that she hadn't managed to do anything like that again, and she had only used her powers to keep things that she was drinking cold.

Her hands were shaking due to exertion of energy that she had inevitably used, but even then, she knew that she had to get away from the monsters that weren't frozen. Unfortunately for her, she still couldn't move due to just how much energy she had managed to use. Tears of pure fear started to leak out of her eyes as she realized there was literally nothing that she could manage to do at the moment to try and escape from the Situation that she had managed to get herself into.

The girl ended up closing her eyes as to make sure that she didn't see anything when she finally died, only for the soft sound of something landing to catch her attention, before there was a loud groan from a nearby monster as something stabbed into it. Opening her eyes, the girl's eyes widened in disbelief as a figure was standing in front of her, a spear of what looked like literal light in their hands. The figure turned towards the girl for a brief second, red eyes being the only thing that they saw, before the figure burst forward, the spear in their hands moving around like a blur as the figure impaled yet another of the monsters, before the spear completely disappeared only long enough for the figure to put their hand in a way that created a sword out a light, and to cut the monster's head off, another one that was right behind them in half.

The sight of the black cloaked figure was the last thing that the girl saw before she ended up losing consciousness. The blackness of her unconscious mind, however, was not meant to last, as she found herself in the middle of an area that looked like it was completely frozen solid in a way to create a room. The wall's, despite being made of literal ice, looked like they belong in something like a castle. It was more than enough to cause her to look at everything in awe, before she looked down towards her body, and frowning as she realized that she was smaller than she was before.

She looked Around the Area she was in at the moment, momentarily frowning at the picture of a woman's whose white hair looked dirty compared to her own if they were compared. The woman's skin was a bit tan compared to her's as well, but the green eyes were the same. The fact that she was mentally comparing herself to the picture confused her for a second, before she felt herself starting to move, realizing that she wasn't in control of her body. She went through another icy corridor, her bare feet not being bother by the cold in the slightest, until she eventually made it to a door that, surprisingly, wasn't frozen in the slightest.

The small body that she was watching from made a hesitant noise, before the tiny fist hit on the wooden door causing someone inside to stand up if the creaking of a bed was anything to go by. A couple of seconds later, the woman from the picture opened the door, her green eyes narrowed until they saw the little girl in front of her. The woman was wearing a nightgown, one that was a nice dark green color, but her almost grey hair didn't seem to go with the color.

The woman kneeled down, her expression showing that she was worried about the girl in front of her "Is everything alright sweetie? You hardly ever come to me when you have a problem."

"Daddy isn't here." The girl felt herself saying without even realizing it, her eyes widening internally at the thought of her calling anyone the word 'Daddy'.

The woman gave small sigh, an amused look appearing on her face as well as she said "Well you can sleep with me if you want. Of course, that's only if you want to. I know that My room isn't the most comfortable for you with how warm it is."

The smaller form of the girl that she was observing from looked down for a second as she mumbled out "It's fine..."

"Look, honey, I know that I'm not your mother, but I promised your father that I would do everything that I could to make you happy."The woman spoke as she knelt down to the girls level "I'm not like you or your father, but I'm completely fine with that you know. I love you as well."

The feeling of tears that were crawling down her cheeks was obvious, and it was actually shocking to her as well, at least until the woman in front of her hugged the little girl in front of her. That was all that the white haired girl managed to feel before she felt herself waking up from whatever dream she was having.

Giving a deep breath, the dream that she had slowly fading away, and the confusion from not remembering a dream coming into place. What had she been dreaming about in the first place? It was enough to get her worried, but her attention quickly shifted as she saw that the same figure that was wearing the black cloak earlier, and saved her, was sitting across from her, a fire between them, even as she was laying down on a sleeping bag, something she was certain that she did not have with her.

Trying to get up, the figure's hood snapped to her, the person standing up, and putting a hand on the girl's chest to keep her down "You must rest."

The voice was, surprisingly, female, as the hood the person had fell down to show the same red eyes from before, but with sunkissed skin adding to the person face. The black cloth still hid most of the persons form, but the small girl could see the silky black hair that was cut into a short bob, the end of it being just below her chin. Despite the protesting the girl still tried to rise up, only for a sigh to escape the black haired woman.

"I told you that you must rest yes?" The woman asked with a soft tone, a frown on her face showing her disapproval "I saved you from those monsters, so I would listen and stay down and rest. You used to much energy freezing those four that tried grabbing you. Please, resting is the best thing that you can do at the moment."

The girl didn't seem content with that, but listened anyway, laying back down without a problem, before asking, with a strained tone "Who are you?"

"That is not important at the moment." The woman spoke with a soft tone even as she pulled out a military style canteen, and putting it to the girls mouth.

The white haired girl seemed a bit hesitant at first, before she opened her mouth and let out a wide eyed look at the clean, and cold, water that was inside of the canteen. Greedily trying to get the water out of the canteen, the woman held it back a bit, forcing the girl to try and sip the water instead of guzzling it down. The black haired woman saying something about drinking it too fast making her throw up. The girl didn't really understand why that was, but she listened for the time being. This woman had saved her, so she figured that listening wouldn't be the worst thing she could do.

The cramps that she had in her stomach not even a second later, however, was something that made her want to argue that point. She felt like she wanted to throw up, but other than some dry heaving, nothing came out of her mouth, which was worrying as it was, but the Woman who had given her the water was moving her hand in a circle around her back to comfort her. Whatever it was that the girl had been given, it wasn't just water.

"Just let it pass." The woman's voice spoke causing the girl to let out another dry heave, and a loud cough in the process.

The cough sounded out for a good couple of minutes more after that, until finally the girl looked towards the cloaked woman with a glare "What the hell was that?"

"An Elixer. They do not taste the best, which was why I was trying to get you to slow down." The woman spoke, her tone blonde as she eyed the girl in front of her with a sigh "I would not wish to use something such as that without reason, but the fact of the matter is that you were very close to dying, not only from the radiation of the bombs, but from a lack of Mana in your system."

A look of complete confusion overtakes the glare as the white haired girl stars at the red eyed woman "Mana? You mean like Magic?"

"It would be much more accurate to say life energy instead of mana, but yes, Magic." The woman says once she explains what she thought when it came to Mana "But continuing on with that, what did you think happened with those frozen Monsters?"

The girl didn't seem comfortable thinking about that, until she eventually mumbles out "It was me. I did that..."

"That is not something you should be ashamed of young one." The dark haired woman spoke as she sat down not to far from the girl "That was something amazing for a child, but you lack discipline to control such an ability. I cannot say that I will be able to help you, but you have my support if you so wish."

Green eyes widened in disbelief at that, while silence ensued. Whatever she was expecting, that was not it, and the fact that she was speaking almost like she was the woman's master, was even more surprising, as well as uncomfortable for the girl. She had no Idea who this woman was, so she had no clue as to why she would offer her help like that. It was a bit disturbing now that she thought about it.

Looking at the woman once more, the green eyed girl swallowed thickly, but before she could actually comment or say anything, a loud growl echoed through the area, a blush appearing on her fair skin. A small chuckle was the only thing that the woman let out, as she moved back towards the fire, and took something that was hanging over it off, and handing it over to the girl. The smell was good, that much she could still tell just from being in the area, but with the Elixir, she was more focused on other things/.

Now that she saw what was actually on the stick, her stomach growled even more with the sight. There was chicken on her stick at the moment, and that caused her to swallow thickly, with her mouth watering just from the smell. The skin was a nice golden color due to be cooked on a spit, the little black, white, and yellow, spots showing that there was seasoning of some sort on it, even while a bit of liquid fat from the slow cooking dripped off of it, just making it even more mouth watering for the girl.

She looked over towards the black haired woman one more time, seeing the nod of a head in what could have been encouraging. Turning her gaze back towards the Chicken in her hands, the girl took a hesitant bite, her eyes widening in shock, before she started to devour the chicken like a ravenous animal. Her cheeks grew bright red, however, when she heard the chuckle of the woman once again, getting her to slow down.

Not to long after that, The girl was sitting on a dock that wasn't to far from where they were when it came to the city, a sigh making its way from her as she looked out towards the ocean, the Sunset being prevalent over the water. A few seagulls were still around it would seem, as they flew overhead squawking even after the bombs had fell, something that had surprised the girl. She let out a small grimace at the smell of fish, but she could easily ignore that when she had found a place to be by herself to think,

The wind picked up for a second, sending the girl's hair flying slightly in the process, a small smile making its way onto her face as she felt the cool breeze going through the area. This was definitely a place that she could go to for when she wanted to think, It was just, so peaceful, and as far as she could tell, the monsters disliked the ocean a lot. In all, it was a good place to go, and she was going to milk this opportunity for all it was worth.

Her thoughts trailed towards the black haired woman once again, a slight frown making its way onto her face in the process. She still didn't know what to think of her, that much was for certain. Because of the way she had spoke, she was almost certain the woman thought of her as a master. There would be no other reason for someone offering their surfaces like that, with a 'If you so wish' at the end of it. That just made things even more jumbled and confusing for the girl. It was almost enough to have her tear her own white strands out.

Of course that wasn't the only thing that was causing her aggravation. Everything was happening so fast, from the destruction of the town, to having to survive on her own, to almost dying, and than to being saved. The whole day had rushed by, and to make matters worse, things were most likely never going to stop or slow down. This was her life now, and she was going to have to deal with it.

"So this is where you went young one?" The voice of the woman spoke out, causing a grimace to appear on the white haired girl's face, it disappearing as she looked towards red eyes "This place is quite beautiful when the sun decides to set. One of the few things that shall remain in this world as it is as things turn out."

The girl ignored that as she started to hug her knees "Why are you here...?"

"Because of reasons that you, as you are now, would no doubt deny or not believe." The woman spoke with a soft tone, still being as formal as before with her speech "I wish to tell you, beleive me when I tell you as such, but the question remains, would you believe me, no matter what I tell you?"

Hugging her knees closer if she could manage that, the girl shook her head, white strands shifting a bit to hide her eyes from the other woman's view "How could I? I don't know you, yet you know me more than i've told anyone else before. There are even things you know about me that I don't know about me. You don't say it, but it's kind of obvious."

"I think I understand." The woman spoke as she sat down next to the white haired girl, a small smile making its way onto her face "I know that you cannot trust any information that I would say to you for the time being, but believe this. I will do my best to help you in any way that you believe that I can. Weather you understand why or not, I care for you, and I do not wish you harm Young one."

The small girl let out a mumble, getting a confused look from the black haired woman as she tried to hear what the girl said. Silence ensued once again, until the girl spoke once more, this time confidence being prevalent as she said "My name. It's Auriel."

"Well Auriel, it is a pleasure to meet you." The woman spoke as she looked out towards the sunset once again "My name is Ursa, like the bear. I know that it is not common, but it is my name."

Auriel let out a small laugh at her words, even as she leaned to the side just a bit to have her head rest on the woman's shoulder, white hair being caught between them "I like you name actually. It makes you different."

"Well than, that is nice to know." The woman spoke as she put a hand on the girl's shoulder "You might not remember it, but you were the one who gave me my name."

Looking towards the woman with slightly wide eyes, Auriel looked back towards the sunset, letting out a little "Huh" as the only response. It would seem that there was a reason for the woman knowing so much about her. She just didn't know it yet.

In the back of her mind, she remembered the dream that she had not to long ago, but sitting here with a friend was more important at the moment. Afterall, moments like these would not last in this apocalyptic wasteland.

* * *

 _I'm going back to the start_

* * *

 **Well, this is the first chapter, and if you couldn't guess, I'm going to have a song put as the theme of the chapter each time I post it. If it wasn't obvious already this time, then Coldplay, The scientist was this chapters, and while it's talking about heartbreak with the actual song, the words can still work for what I was going for in this chapter. Either way, I hope that this story is going to go well at least, and I want to give a shout out to DiddilyPanda for going over this chapter for me, something that helped me a lot when it comes down to confidence in my writing style.**

 **Moving on, as you can tell, this story is going to be OC centric, and that is going to stay for awhile at the very least. A hundred years after the Mushroom war is when Bubblegum was born from the mother gum, (Actual age is 827) and this means that she will appear eventually before Ooo is actually established, but it will focus on Auriel more then anything else. Also, Marceline will appear as well before Ooo and all of that crap, thought I'm not messing with anything that is cannon concerning her and Simon. Some things arent going to be changed, obviously, but other things will be, as you can never tell when it comes to Oc's.**

 **I'm not going to give any of you guys anything when it comes to spoilers, so sorry if you were hoping for anything like that, but I hope that I hear from you people when it comes to Reviews! I'm extremely excited to hear anything that you guys have to say, but please don't let there be any flames yeah? Those should stay where they belong in the fire kingdom because they would burn down my house. Either way, Until next time yeah? Please Review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Ch2: The wanderer's Lullaby

**So, I didn't get much of a response with the last chapter, and to be honest, I was a bit disappointed about that. I know that not to many people actually read this, and that those of you don't really care either, but it'd be a bit nice to know what you think you know? I mean, my Beta reader lets me know what they think of this, and that's nice and all, but having people let me know what they think, that don't actually try and make the story better before its posted help a bit. I'm not going to force anyone to do something that they don't want to do, but it would be a bit nice as it is.**

 **Moving on, I'm a bit worried that this chapter was a bit on the boring side. I tried my best to make things as interesting as I could, especially since we are diving right into the first arc of this story next chapter, and the official fight scene's will start next chapter as well! I'm really excited to start this up, as this story is going to go right up to cannon as well, but of course, there are going to be things that change here and there. Just because Ooo is the main focus of the story, doesn't mean that I wont go to different places in the world. You'll see what I mean near the end of this chapter. I wont bore anyone anymore as well, so here's the start of the chapter yeah?**

 _I do not own anything but my Oc's. Everything else is owned by Pendleton Ward and cartoon network. Please support the official release, and the company who made the show possible. The song used for this chapter was made by adriana figueroa, and all rights go to her._

* * *

You are the dawn of a new day that's waking

A masterpiece still in the making

The blue in an ocean of grey

You are right where you need to be

Poised to inspire and to succeed

Auriel let out a small sigh as she leaned against the tree that she was sitting in, a piece of wheat in her mouth, something that she had taken from the countryside which wasn't hit as hard as the large cities, but there was still no one in the house's that they found. More monsters, but no Humans. The white haired girl was almost certain that she herself wasn't human, something that was proved more and more as she realized that her internal temperature was dropping more and more as things went. She wasn't bothered by it physically, but it was something that kept going more and more, until, in the last couple of days, it just stopped.

Her internal body temperature was at what would have been humanly possible, if the fact that the thermometer they used said that her temperature was at -40. That would have literally killed anyone else, so the fact that she was alive meant that she was either a mutant of some sort, or she wasn't human. All things considered she was going more towards the latter than the former, consider she was fairly certain that she had seen a Vampire at one point when they were in a city. She never could figure that out, what with Ursa taking them out of town as quickly as possible after that.

Speaking of the short haired woman, the two of them were getting more and more like actual friends, but the fact was that they were becoming friends through survival more than anything. Auriel would have been sad about that under any other circumstance, but the fact of the matter is she couldn't care less at the moment. She wasn't sure that she would ever have any friends, and she wasn't going to be picky now. Survival was a lot more important than having a choice when it came to friends. They had to fight against Mutant monsters more times than either would have liked, but that was all a part of actually surviving this nightmare.

There were a lot of animals that had actually managed to survive at the moment as well. They had ended up finding free roaming Chicken, cows, and other things like that as well, thought Auriel was almost certain that she had seen a werewolf as well at one point, but she wasn't completely certain considering the fact that she was still skeptical about Magic in the first place. Of course, she was still going to try and give everything a once over as knowing that she could freeze things as easily as touching them anymore was enough to make her cautious.

She had wanted to try and pet a cat at one point, but the feline shied away from her, making her hand miss, and the grass around her hand froze on the spot. The cat, in turn, ran away as fast as it could manage, causing a slightly heartbroken look to appear on Auriel's face. She had always loved cats, but of course she wouldn't be able to touch anything if her skin was cold enough to freeze it with just a touch. It was part of the reason why she had ended up putting gloves on her hands so that she could touch things without freezing them.

From what she was able to find out, she wouldn't freeze anything if it wasn't skin on skin contact. As such, while her hands would definitely feel cold for anyone that touched them, she wouldn't freeze them just from contact. It was for reasons like that she actually kept multiple pairs on her at all times. She didn't want to lose one and accidentally freeze something or someone by accident. And she didn't even want to try and touch one of those freaky monsters

Continuing on from there, Ursa had been sure to teach the girl anything she could manage when it came to protecting herself. More times than she could count, the white haired girl had frozen things that were together to create a weapon, the black haired woman saying that she would eventually be able to freeze the air she bet. That was more than enough of a reason for her to try and create weapons using something. One of the more ridiculous ideas that the woman got was to blow some grass into the air and freeze them in just a way that it would create a sword out of ice.

That ended up with the girl giving the woman a blank look, considering the fact that she was certain that wasn't possible, even with the power of magic. Ursa insisted that it was possible in one way or another, but Auriel ignored that in favor of attacking with a sword made out of ice, a stick being the object that she froze to get the shape in this case. It would probably work better if she used something more solid, but that was the first thing that she managed to find before she blocked the spear that Ursa had created.

The ensuing fight had ended up attracting a few of the monsters that the girl had started to call Oozer's, something that Ursa had ended up agreeing with. They knew that they were mutated humans, it was kind of hard not to when there were just so many of them in places where the bombs dropped. Of course the ones that attacked them while they were training were taken care of a lot faster than one would expect. Ursa's training was a lot more effective than one would have expected.

"Auriel, it's time for us to go." Ursa's voice spoke, the woman appearing not to far from her on a branch above her.

The girl, instead of protesting, just gave a simple nod, already used to the fact that she was going to be traveling around for a long while. She wasn't completely sure where they were headed in the first place, but she did know that Ursa only wanted what was best for her. She was certain that the dark haired woman had refrained from eating a few times to make sure that she had something to eat. Ursa had even argued against the girl giving her some of the food, saying that it was more important that she kept her strength up.

There were more reasons showing that she cared for the girl than just that, but that was the biggest reason that Auriel could actually tell. There had to be other smaller things, and considering that days turned into weeks and weeks to months as they traveled, some became more obvious. The small humming that she heard occasionally when she was falling asleep, as it turned out, was Ursa trying to help her fall asleep. There was also, of course, the way that her red eyes trailed on Auriel every time the girl stumbled a bit from the various rubble they had to walk over when going through a destroyed city or town. She was turning into a mother bear, no pun intended.

Not knowing her past enough to actually know why it was that the darkhaired woman cared so much, but it was slow going when it came to Auriel actually trusting her. She believed that the woman didn't want to hurt her and everything along those lines, but there was still so much that she didn't know. Like, for example, was she a magic user as well, or was she something completely different? She obviously used some form of light magic, but there always seemed to be a slightly darker tint to it as well, which was something she just couldn't put her finger on.

Deciding to get out of those thoughts for the time being, Auriel looked towards the city that they were heading towards now. Ursa had refused to go further inland, something about how most of the bombs his the other side of the country more than they hit the one that they were currently headed towards. Whatever the case she knew that meant that going inland would have been a bad idea no matter what anyone said. Radiation was at the impact zones of the bombs, and it was luck that Auriel wasn't dead from the bombs themselves. She didn't even want to think about what could have happened to her if she didn't get to the ocean when she did.

The more she thought about it, the weirder it was, at least to her, that the ocean was the only thing that wasn't affected by the radiation that the bombs created. Deciding to ignore that for the time being, Auriel looked towards her companion once again as they walked, before her attention was Focused on the city in front of them. They were, at the moment, inside what used to be North carolina, heading down the road to Raleigh, and already she could see smoke in the distance.

According to the the map of the area that Ursa was using, they were going through an area known as Magnolia woods, somewhere northeast of Raleigh. The only thing she had managed to get out of the woman was that they were going to be heading for Jacksonville, and as such, they were stopping here to scavenge for supplies as much as they could manage before they left. When they finally made it Jacksonville, however, that was something that Auriel didn't know anything about. For all she knew, they could be headed there because that was a place Ursa had a safe house. She literally had no idea, and the woman wasn't giving anything up either which just made things more aggravating for the 14 year old.

Auriel sent another side glance towards the woman that she was walking with, a scowl obvious on her face, before she looked forwards towards the city in the distance. Supplies were the most important thing at the moment, and if that meant ignoring her thoughts for the time being. Considering she knew more when it came to getting supplies, evident by the confusion Ursa had when it came to canned food, Auriel would be the one to say what supplies they were going to need. The biggest thing though, was canned soup, considering how it wouldn't go bad.

"Why must things be put into these... Cans as you call them?" Ursa asked once they list was finally made, several of the items on the list being those that were canned items "They are extremely irritating, and they more often than not, only give you a small amount of food for so much effort."

Auriel sighed a bit, as she looked towards the woman that she was traveling a bit, not really aggravated, but a little confused as to how she didn't know about canned food "Canned food doesn't spoil nearly as fast as anything else, you know, kind of like how keeping it cold does the same thing. We need Canned food to survive until we either find animals, or we can fish."

"Why do you know all of this in the first place?" Ursa asked not to long after, a frown on her face as she realized that Auriel knew more about survival than she had given credit "One would think that a child would be more focused on their own interests, and less on survival."

A small glare made its way onto the girl's face as she took that the worst way it could have been "Well i'm not a normal kid now am I? I was one of the few people who took the who end of the world threat seriously, and look where it took me? I know how to survive a lot better than what a lot of people do."

"I am sorry for saying as such, it is just unusual is all." Ursa said right back, her tone calm and placating, not the least bit upset with the girl in front of her "It is just odd is all. I will not mock you for such abilities, nor will I disapprove of such."

The fourteen year old scowled in response, obviously not happy still, as she turned away and continued towards the City "Well than I guess it helps that I don't care what you think."

This was another problem that Auriel had for the last couple of weeks that she had been traveling with Ursa. It was confusing that the black haired woman cared for her, but the fact of the matter was that even with their little moment on the docks, she still didn't trust Ursa. To be honest, it also didn't help that the woman could be a bit overbearing. There were moments, like with the little humming to help her sleep, that she was fine with, but most of the time she was starting to get really annoyed with the black haired woman.

She needed to get used to what the real world would be like, especially now that everything was so chaotic. The Oozers were the first thing that she had ever had to deal with, and she was certain that there were other things as well. That she was going to have to get used to as well. And of course there was the fact that she wasn't even sure she was human herself. The more she thought about it, the more she believed that she should be dead.

There was no way that a human could have their temperature being at a subzero temperature and still walk around like they were completely fine. The fact that she also froze things when she touched them wasn't normal either. With that, however, her thoughts went back to what happened the first time she had froze things, which were those Oozer's. That was definitely not something that she could do before, even with the fact that she could cool things down before.

Leaving those thoughts behind for the time being, Auriel pretty much forced Ursa to let them split up, something that the woman wasn't happy about, but it was something that she had to deal with for the time being. They would find more supplies that way, and Auriel needed time alone to think things over. She wasn't going to shun the woman who helped her, but she just needed to herself so that she could decide what she was going to do.

The sound of something moving was enough of a reason for her to immediately turn towards the noise seeing that an Oozer, which hadn't spotted her yet, was groaning while digging for something in a trash can. There was no other noise, and considering the fact that she didn't want to fight one of those things if she didn't have to, Auriel slowly moved away, keeping her eyes between looking at the ground as to not step on anything, and back towards the Oozer to make sure that it didn't move.

Getting away from that one was easy enough, at least, until a loud scream echoed through the area that she was in. Auriel's head snapped towards the sound, to see a girl, who couldn't have been older than six or seven, running away alongside an older man, who's skin was oddly blue, but he seemed to have a pair of glasses on his face, as well as a backpack on. Auriel's eyes widened at the sight, before green narrowed and she decided to try and do something stupid.

Running over a car, and dodging an Oozer that was trying to grab at her, she jumped between the two human's, or at least she thought they were human, before she moved her hands in front of her, all of the monsters literally right behind them at the moment since she went through a cross street to get to them. Ice appeared as her anger at the monsters grew, for them trying to attack a small girl and an old man, the ice crawling up the monsters and causing them to literally be frozen in place.

While she was doing this, she absent mindedly noted that the girl said "Simon, she's doing the thing you do when you put the crown on!"

With all of the monsters frozen, expect for a few, which couldn't get past the literal wall of ice any time soon, Auriel turned towards the two, and quickly motioned for them to follow her "I'll explain everything you want to know, but right now we need to find a safe place."

"I'll hold you to that." The older man said simply, before they followed her towards the spot that she and Ursa were going to rendezvous later after finding supplies, and she was certain that it wouldn't be a problem considering she was in the office district when those monsters attacked.

Turning towards the small girl, and taking not of her grey skin, and slightly pointed ears, Auriel asked "What do you want to know? I'll answer what I can, but there's a lot I don't know either."

"How were you able to do that thing with the ice!" The little girl blurted out, excitment obvious in her eyes, despite the disapproval the older man had at the fact that she said so as suddenly as she did.

A smile made its way onto her face at the girl, before she said "I honestly don't know. I've been able to do this for about a month now, but it seems to go on my emotions solely at the moment. I don't even know if I'm human to be honest."

"So you're saying you're, what, a humanoid creature that can freeze things solid?" The older man asked, a frown on his face at the fact that she was just as confused as he was when it came to things, before he pulled out a golden crown that had red Jewels "You wouldn't happen to know about this would you?"

Auriel frowned at the sight of the crown, her hand reaching out to touch it, and the second her head did, she jumped backwards, her green eyes widened in what could only be fright. The feeling she got just from grazing her hand on that crown was concerning. There was just so much Insanity emanating from it! It was like the crown was literally a cornerstone of some insanity inducing obsession.

"W-what is that thing?" Auriel asked after a few second, her eyes focused on the crown in a way that showed that she was afraid of it "Its like all of the madness in the world is centered on that thing."

The old man let out a sigh, as he spoke "You're not completely wrong to be honest. This crown is cursed, you see, and the only reason that I keep it is because of the fact that it keeps me and Marcy here safe. Oh! How rude of me, I never introduced myself. My name is Simon Petrikov. Its a pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Auriel. I don't have a last name that I know of, its nice to meet you as well. Both you and Marcy." The fourteen year old gave a smile towards the little girl, even as she pouted while standing up in her slightly ruined denim dress and ripped up red shirt.

Standing up tall, the grey skinned girl put her hands to her hips as she said "My name is Marceline not Marcy."

"Oh Marcy, you know that you like it when I call you that." Simon spoke with a sigh as he looked towards the small girl with a smile "Or is it just that you don't like anyone but me calling you that?"

Marcy's face grew a bit red, as she turned away while saying "No one but Simon can call me Marcy."

"Well than, I guess I'll just have to call you Marce." The older girl said with a smirk on her face as she looked towards Marceline from her spot on the ground "In return you can call me Riel. That seem fair?"

The little girl gave a big smile as she nodded her head rapidly "Ok, but only I can call you Riel!"

The smile that appeared on her face at that was enough of an answer to show that she didn't have a problem with it, something that caused a smile to appear on Marceline's face as well. Auriel really thought that the little girl was really cute, and there was a big chance that she would want to stay with them, but Ursa had some idea of where they were going for something, and she had no clue as to what exactly that was. Somehow though, there was a part of her that was willing to follow mainly because of the fact that there was something that had her drawn towards Ursa.

It was confusing to say the least, and she didn't understand it. Despite this, though, she still understood the fact that Ursa knew her from before, whatever happened. This meant that wherever Ursa was bringing her was going to have something to do with her past, or at least she hoped that was the case. Either way, her thoughts drifted off and she returned her attention back towards Simon and Marceline, the two doing something at the moment that caused a smile to her face.

Simon had found a TV that was broken, and was currently playing around with the little girl in a way that made it seem like she was controlling the TV. Simon played the different parts of the shows with ease, something that was causing Marceline to giggle uncontrollably at times. It was sweet to say the very least, but there was also a bitter sweetness to it. The world had pretty much ended with how things were, and Simon was trying his best to make sure that Marceline was happy.

A few hours passed after that, and the Marceline ended up falling asleep, a small sigh coming from Simon as he looked towards the small girl "I really hope that she has a good life at the very least."

"You seem to be doing wonders for her at the very least." Auriel said with a small smile as she looked towards the sleeping girl as well, a sadness in her eyes that wasn't present before "What now though? I'm heading towards Jacksonville, so I can't go with you guys."

Simon frowned at that, before he said "To be honest? I don't know where I'm going, but I have to get her there."

Auriel knew that he was referring to Marceline, and that ended up bringing a smile to her face as she realized just how much he cared for the girl. It wouldn't have surprised her if that wasn't the first time that Simon had done that, and it probably wouldn't be the last time either. Unbidden a frown made its way onto her face as she looked towards the crown that was strapped to Simon's waist. That was not something that she wanted to get near again, but she knew that it was keeping them safe, or so they told her.

The rustling of some leaves caught Auriel's attention, Simon reaching towards the crown, only for the fourteen year old's hand to go out and stop him, her hands already having a an Icy aura around them as she stood in front of Simon and Marceline as to protect them in case whatever it was that was coming towards them was going to hurt them. Her hands quickly dropped, however, when she saw that it was Ursa that was walking out of the bushes, her red eyes flashing towards Simon, and Marceline who was still sleeping, with a questioning look.

"Who are these two Auriel? And were you truly searching for food?" Ursa asked, a frown on her face even as her eyes traced over the small girl's form with a slightly sympathetic look in her eyes.

Auriel, in turn, frowned as well, her hands no longer having the Icy Aura to them, as she crossed her arms "What do you think? I was searching for an hour at the least before I found these two running away from a mob of Oozers. I couldn't just leave them to fend for themselves."

"I am not questioning that. I would have been very disappointed if you had left those two to fend for themselves, but the fact of the matter is that you did not find anything when we are short on provisions." Ursa explained even as she dropped a large bag that was full of canned food, as well as some other foods that had been deemed 'non-perishable' by the fourteen year old.

The frown on the girl's face grew at the fact that Ursa said that she was disappointed, fury seeming to appear on her face, causing her to open her mouth, but before she could, the older man walked forward, a frown on his face as well "Listen, I don't know who you are, but that isn't a very nice thing to say. She did her best with finding what she could, and she helped us in the process. Isn't that enough? I'm sure that you're not her mother, so why not just let her do what she thinks is right for the time being since its obvious that she doesn't trust you just yet."

"It is my duty to take care of her." Ursa argued, her frown turning into a glare as she stared at Simon "You have you're own responsibility as well yes?"

The blue skinned man gave a nod towards that even as he didn't back down "You're right about that, but the fact is, I don't think you understand that Auriel is starting to become a teenager. Teenager's need their space."

"How is it you would know this?" Ursa asked, her eyes narrowed as she looked towards the older man with a frown "You do not look like someone who would know what teenager's are like."

"I would have to disagree with that considering I was a professor." Simon spoke with a frown towards the woman "Even if I didn't teach people, I had to deal with plenty of new faces on the many times I went out to dig something up."

The black haired woman was starting to get annoyed with the man in front of her as he continued to make valid points towards her argument "I am only doing what I believe to be best for her! I admit that there is much that i need to tell her, but I am afraid of what will happen if I were to tell her as such!"

"Than tell me right now." Auriel's voice suddenly broke out between the two, her green eyes digging into Ursa's own red eyes, trying to find something, anything, that she could take away for some form of answer "I don't know you, at least I don't remember you! What is it you're protecting me from?! What are you trying to help me with?!"

Ursa's eyes flickered between Simon, and Auriel, before she sighed, obviously knowing that she wasn't going to be able to get away from what was going on at the moment She did not want to have this conversation with someone that she didn't know near by, but she could tell that the man, though touched by something of ice elemental nature, was not a part of the same group as the man that she was trying to keep Auriel safe from. She wasn't happy about talking now, but it was something that she knew she had to do.

"I was planning on taking a functional boat from Jacksonville so that we could head south towards Antarctica, stopping in southern america here and there for supplies when needed." Ursa spoke with a frown as she looked towards the man that had a confused look on his face as well as Auriel, who had her eyes narrowed "The reason for this is because of the fact that it is time for you to face you're Uncle, who is the reason that you're memories are fragmented."

Auriel's eyes narrowed even more at that, anger obvious in her voice as she asked "My uncle is the reason I can't remember anything before the age of 8?!"

"Yes." Ursa said in a tone of voice that showed that she truly hated the man who called himself Auriel's uncle "He had planned for your death since the day that you're mother was found to be pregnant. He is also the reason that you're mother is dead. I wish that I could have avenged her death, but I was to weak at the time..."

The anger that was emanating from Auriel was obvious, her green eyes seeming to glow a small amount even as the icy aura spread around her. She was beyond pissed at the man who was considered to be her uncle. She didn't know who he was, or even why he did it, but she didn't care anymore either. She was going to kill him, and even if she knew that she shouldn't think that, she was going to. It was something she needed to have done for her mother.

"What I don't understand, is what did her uncle have to gain with killing Auriel?" Simon asked, his voice strained with anger, but at the same time, worry.

Ursa sighed, obviously not wanting to say it "His aim was for the throne of the ice elemental's."

"What?" Auriel asked, her tone confused, as she didn't seem to register what was being said, at least not completely.

Ursa's red eyes showed a deep sadness as she looked towards the fourteen year old, even as she spoke words that change things more then she ever would have expected.

"You're father was the king, and you're mother the queen. That makes you Heir to the elemental throne Auriel Von Drasconia."

Soon you'll finally find your own way

* * *

 **So, Auriel is not only royalty, but her Uncle tried to kill her... Yeah, to be honest I really hoped that no one guessed that she was some form of royalty, and that the fact that it was her Uncle who tried to kill her, wasn't to Cliche to be honest. I worry to much sometimes, but these are Valid concerns. I'm trying my best to be original, and to have you guys happy with what I write, but I know that I'm not going to be able to please everyone. I hope to get Reviews on this as well to be honest. Criticism of any kind is always welcome, but try to keep the flames in the fire kingdom. We dont really need any of those over here.**

 **Till next time, yeah?**


	3. Ch 3: Headlock

**Here's yet another chapter of 'To wish Upon a Star' though to be honest, I'm writing this more for run then anything else, but I was hoping that there would be some people that would review at the very least, beside the one person willowhispers, and I want to thank you for that as well. The Beta reader is another person I should thank, but to be honest, I was kind of hoping that there would be more people as well. Either way, this story is really fun to write, and Ill be updating as much as I can. Either way though, I'm, to be honest, really happy with this chapter.**

 **This chapter is something of a roller-coaster in my opinion, but I'm not going to bore anyone with the detail's, and just let you read.**

* * *

 _I dont own anything but my own Original characters._

* * *

 _Afraid to start, got your heart in a headlock,_

 _I don't believe any of it._

 _You say too late to start, with your heart in a headlock,_

 _ **-seven years ago-**_

A loud giggle echoed out through a small courtyard of a castle that looked to be made specifically for a royal family, despite the fact that it was covered in snow and ice. The giggle echoed out once again, as the sound of feet going through snow started to become more obvious, with the source being a small girl whose pure white hair seemed to blend in with the snow. Her skin was a bit on the fair side, and her green eyes were gleaming with excitement. Despite the cold and snow, however, she was wearing little more than a paisley sundress and a pair of white boots that seemed to blend in with the snow.

"Come on Ursa! I wanna play around a bit!" The young girl said with a smile and a giggle, as she started to move around the courtyard, Statues made completely of ice surrounding them, depicting many creatures that would often be considered myths such as dragons and griffons.

The black haired woman, who was wearing a set of armor that had frost on it here and there, sighed a bit while she walked after the small girl "You're highness, it is unbecoming of royalty to run around in attire such as what you currently have on."

"Hey! I thought I asked you to call me by my name!" The girl whined with a pout on her face and her arms crossed.

An amused expression crossed the woman's face as she looked towards the small girl "Fine, I understand... Auriel Von Drasconia."

"Ursa!" Auriel whined, her voice showing that she wasn't happy with that response either.

A chuckle made its way out of the black haired woman's throat as she smiled at the small girl "Alright. You are too easily riled up Auriel. What would your father say about that?"

"Papa would take my side!" The little girl protested, her face showing that she didn't believe that though, no matter how much her father loved her.

Humming, with an amused look on her face, Ursa shook her head "I don't think so. You need to control your temper more if you want to be a good ruler. You do want to be a good successor to your father don't you?"

"Yeah..." Auriel spoke, her tone showing that she wasn't happy with the situation, but she understood as well.

The girl really did want to be a good successor to her father. Her mother had died at a young age, and he had ended up remarrying, to a human surprisingly, and she was to young to actually know her mother. From what her caretaker had told her, she was a graceful woman who was extremely benevolent and caring towards her people, something that could not be said for the fire elemental's, whom the ice elemental's had been at war with off and on for many years. They lived in a volcano, while the ice elementals lived in antarctica, putting it that the two couldn't attack the home of the other easily. No one understood why they fought, except for the classic rivalry of fire and ice, and no one had recorded why either. It seemed to be almost instinctual.

Getting back on topic, Auriel wanted to do what she could to make her father proud, despite the fact that he had told her multiple times that he was proud of her no matter what, he would be proud of her. Even still, she tried what she could, which included going to her lesson's without question. Considering the fact that they were classes any child would find boring, it was a surprise to both the teacher's, and the girl's father. Even still, he was more than proud of her for willingly doing something he knew she didn't like.

From then on, Auriel tried to do things that she knew she wouldn't like, mainly because she wanted to be able to have as much experience as she could. She remembered one of her teachers saying that a good leader had a lot of experience, and that was the biggest thing that caused her to start doing things she didn't want to do. At the current moment, however, she just wanted to have a bit of fun.

Ursa's red eyes trailed over to the side as she heard the crunch of snow, her demeanor turning protective as she saw a man that was walking towards them. Auriel was completely confused when the woman stood in front of her in a way that she would easily be able to protect the girl if she needed to. The girl had seen Ursa do this more than once before, especially when they were traveling through the streets of the commons in the village. She had seen shady people looking towards her, and that had caused her to be nervous, at least until Ursa had stood taller in front of the girl making sure that she was visible from every angle.

The man that was walking towards them was tall, taller than even Ursa was, with sickly pale yellow eyes that were looking straight towards the two that were in the courtyard. His nose was slightly crooked, but it wasn't enough to make the man seem extremely ugly, even as his face was slim, almost like a bat if Auriel had to say anything about it. He had a set of white and black robes on that hid his hands from view, but they could still see the sickly pale of his wrists. His grey hair didn't look natural as well, and a pair of slightly elfish ears poked out from under as well.

"Count Varia. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Ursa spoke with a tone that showed that she didn't like the man in front of her, but knew that she couldn't do anything about it either.

The Count's eyes shifted towards Auriel once more, before they narrowed in on the black haired woman that was standing before him "His Highness, has requested the presence of his daughter. No one could find you, so I was sent to deliver this message."

"The guards know that her highness prefers to spend her free time in the Gardens." Ursa spoke, even as the girl hid behind her caretaker even more than before, not liking the way the man in front of her was looking at her.

Varia looked towards the girl once more, before he turned, his robes flowing in an almost dramatic way "It matters little what the Guards think, we were told to find the girl and bring her to her father. Do your job as her caretaker, and take her there or I will do it myself."

The man walked away from the pair with a haughty posture, the snow crunching under his boots a loud echo in the oddly silent courtyard. The red eyed woman glared at the man the whole time that he was in view, before she let out a sigh of relief the second that he was out of sight. She had never liked that man, and she never understood how the gentle queen could have a brother like that. He was the complete opposite of his sister, and the fact that he was a part of the council that helped the king on decisions made her dislike him even more due to the fact that he was elitist because of it.

Ursa really didn't want to listen to the man, but she knew that if the king ordered it, than she would have to. It was part of her job to keep the girl safe, but she answered to the king before she did anything when it came to her job. Unless the princess was in danger, she was to listen to the king first and foremost. It was the job that the queen had given her and she was going to do with her life as the cost if she had to.

The Hallways of the castle were always a sight to behold as far as anyone could say. Ursa was used to them, but it was always a sight none the less. The Artist for the walls had made it so that it looked like Plant life had grown on the walls, only to freeze in the process of growing. It made the place look like it was partially wild, and that was something that always amazed people who would, more often than not, find the castle. Of course, any Humans that found there way here would look over it completely due to a glimmer, but the other 'mythological' people tended to find it amazing none the less.

Of course if the hallways were amazing, than the actual throne room was even more amazing. There were stairs that led up to the throne, but being a humble people to begin with, they were not to far from the entrance, with several pillars of pure ice on the sides, the style being very close to greek architecture. The pillars were, of course, connected together by low arches that had multiple depictions of the history of the ice people, carefully carved in as history went by. In all, it really was a beautiful place, but Ursa's attention was, instead, on the man that was sitting in the throne.

A greying beard was usually the first thing that everyone saw when they looked towards the king, but his pale skin was still as smooth as a young man's, even as his hair was a mix of black and white, showing his original hair, and the hair that was changed by age. His normally kind eyes were a startling white color, as he sat in his throne, a look of resignation on his face. Right next to him was one of the Planners of the royal council, usually only called for war, which said something right away.

"- that things are bad is an understatement with all of that your Majesty. If we do not do something soon than we very well might end up being overrun!." The advisor spoke with a tone that showed he was completely serious at the moment, and whatever it was that he was talking about was even more serious.

The king let out a sigh, his white eyes looking over towards what Ursa could clearly see was a map of antarctica as a whole, none of the many towns and villages missing from it. There was another map not to far from it, and that made the black haired woman know right away that it was the war table that would often be brought in when they were about to start fighting with something. Going by the fact that it was a Volcano, she guessed that it was the fire elemental's once again.

Putting his hand up to rub his forehead for a second, the King nodded once "Then so be it. Send the troops. I do not want to do so, but it is what must be done to protect my people."

Ursa ended up clearing her throat softly to gain the attention of the king, who, when he looked towards them, he had a tired look in his eyes that disappeared completely when he saw Auriel. A large smile appeared on the man's face when Auriel launched herself towards the man when he opened his arms. The two ended up laughing loudly, turning in a circle when the king stood up, smile's of happiness on both of their faces.

"Well well, if it isn't my little girl!" The king said with a large smile on his face as he set the girl down on the ground, kneeling so that he was at eye level with her "How was your day so far princess? Did you have fun in the courtyard?"

The girl gave a wide, if hesitant grin, while nodding her head "Yeah, but Uncle Var was the one who found us and told us that you wanted to see us... He scares me..."

"Varia...?" The king asked with a confused look for a second, as he stood to his full height "I didn't send for either of you."

Ursa's red eyes narrowed in alarm, as she took Auriel in her arms, her senses going haywire as she tried her best to figure out why she was-

Every single thought that she had can to an utter stop as she realized that pain had exploded in her chest. Looking down with a shaky head, while also barely taking note of the scream of pain from Auriel herself, the red eyed woman saw that she had been stabbed through the chest, the blade also hitting Auriel in a way that would, if she didn't get the girl to help soon, she would die. The woman's head turned to the side slowly as well turning to see the cold expression on Varia's face.

"Quite the luck this child has it would seem." The count sneered, before he pulled away, right as the king attacked him, a look of pure fury on the man's face "Ah, dear brother. It would seem that you do not take kindly to me trying to kill the reason that my sister is dead, yes?"

The king's eyes narrowed in rage even more, a sword of ice appearing in his hand as he held it to the side, making sure that the man in front of him wouldn't attack the two who were behind him "All of this, is for the fact that you're sister is dead? You believe that Auriel is the reason that I lost the woman I loved? That she was killed by the stress?!"

The two men intercepted each other as they appeared in the middle of the room, swords of ice colliding together with a loud crunching sound, a thin layer of the ice cracking in the process. The King took this chance to look back towards Auriel and Ursa, a pained look on his face, but he quickly looked back when he felt that Varia was going to try something. Blocking the hit, the King backed up enough that he was standing right in front of the two.

"Ursa, I need you to take Auriel away from here. If she dies, then everything ends. She is the one that I was hoping wouldn't come in this lifetime, but it seems that I was wrong." The King spoke with a tone of voice that showed that he did not wish for this, but he knew it was inevitable.

Ursa's red eyes widened a bit, part of it in confusion, as she did not understand what he meant by 'she is the one I was hoping wouldn't come', but also in anger. He wanted her to leave him to die, and that was why she was angry. After so many years, he wanted her to run. Despite the anger, however, she knew that she had to, and as such, she picked up the bleeding girl, who was unconscious, but not dead thankfully, before her armor broke apart on the back, revealing two large black wings. Sending one last look towards the King, she took off, going straight through the roof of the castle with ease.

Varia's look morphed into an angry sneer as he looked towards the king "So, you would consort with those _filthy birds_ to Protect your own child?!"

"Not all of them are nearly as bad as the rest of the world make themselves out to be." The king spoke with an even tone, as he made another sword appear in his other hand "You wouldn't understand considering you only see greatness in our species."

Varia gave a snort, his expression hardening as his sword thinned a bit, turning into a cavalier's sword "You are an even greater fool than I originally believed you to be Francis."

"You don't have the right to call me by that name." The king responded right back, his swords pointed towards the man in front of him, before the two charged at each other.

The flapping of her wings was the only thing that Ursa could hear at the moment. She had managed to stop Auriel's bleeding mid-flight, but she knew that there could be unknown consequences due to where she was stabbed. It was extremely close to her head, hitting her neck, but yet at the same time, it didn't hit the spinal cord, or anything serious either. Varia had been right, as much as she hated to admit. The girl was extremely lucky. If it had been even a millimeter towards either side, than Auriel would be dead right now, something that truly scared Ursa.

After getting most of the way out of the province that made up the capital of the ice kingdom, Ursa was getting nervous. She had managed to save Auriel, but she would still need medical attention soon, but there were other problems as well. What was going to happen if the count had prepared for the worst case scenario of the girl escaping? No, she couldn't think of that. She needed to get Auriel safe, and that was all that mattered.

Every single sense of danger that Ursa had, suddenly fired off all at once, causing her to swerve to the side, just as a spear of light went straight through her black wing, the same place her head had been not even a second ago. A loud yell of pain was heard from the woman ,as she started to fall to the ground. Thankfully, despite the hole, she still had enough strength to make her landing soft, but she didn't get to savor it, as she had to jump backwards through the snow to dodge another spear that tried to skewer her.

"Well well..." A cold voice spoke, causing Ursa's head to snap upwards, her red gaze catching two men, both with _white_ wings floating down towards her, their expressions having absolutely nothing on them "To think that _man_ would be correct about us finding you? That is not something that I truly expected."

The two men were both what could easily have been considered to be handsome, with blonde hair, and blue eyes both, but one of them was taller than the other, and the taller one had a slight tan to his skin, unlike the other one who had pale skin. Both of them, however, wore plain silver armor that had nothing on them. Despite the plain armor, Ursa knew that these two were higher up if for nothing else than the small pendant each wore.

Ursa's red eyes went between the two, before she gently set the girl down behind her, a barrier of tainted light surrounding Auriel, and a spear of light appearing in her hand once more "You should not be here. This area is not upon your territory."

"The same could be said to you _pig_." The other man stated with a sneer as he looked towards the woman's black wings for a second, the hole in one very obvious.

Ursa's expression turned extremely cold at that comment, as she looked towards the two white winged men "You truly beleive _me_ to be the pig? I did more for you and yours than anyone else, and when I fell, you immediately treated me like I was of leprosy! You're pure white wings signify nothing more than you're unending _arrogance_ that all Angel's have!"

"You shut your mouth heathen!" One of the men, who was slightly smaller than the other, yelled before the other stopped him from taking another step.

The one who stopped the other simply crossed his arms, as he sent a glare towards the woman in front of him "I will not deny that all the work you did was substantial, but you must realize, you failed to uphold what it means to be a pure angel, and as such you have fallen!"

Gritting her teeth at the fact that he was trying to convince her of something, Ursa's red eyes flashed with pure, unadulterated, anger, as a spear of light appeared in her hands, the weapon being pointed straight towards the taller of the two. Unfortunately for her, the other man, blocked the spear with one of his own, the two tips gliding off of each other, and due to the fact that she wasn't prepared for it, Ursa ended up being kicked right in the stomach, not to far from where she had been stabbed through.

Coughing loudly from the force of the attack, Ursa felt herself tumble, before she got up as quickly as she could, creating a sword out of the tainted light that she held. She blocked the spear without much trouble after that, a sword being more comfortable in her hands than the spear. Falling backwards, to have the spear that was being sent at her, fall, she slipped out from under the weapon, slicing the head of the spear off, before she swung upwards, cutting the angel who attacked her from the right hip, up to the left shoulder, but not as deep as she would have hoped due to the armor.

Ursa gritted her teeth as she barely blocked another attack that was sent towards her, as another spear had appeared, with the flat end of the light sword. She struggled with the force of the weapon only for a second, as the spear slipped off of the weapon, and went straight into her shoulder. A loud yell of pain was the result of that, before she ripped it out, and kicked the man who wielded the weapon in the head, sending him sprawling backwards onto the ground.

Ignoring her wounded shoulder for a second, her armor having been gone through like it was cloth, she jumped at the man, her sword swinging downward. The Angel got out of the way, however, before the blade could hit, causing it to get stuck in the ground. Letting go of the weapon the instant he dodged, she rolled backwards, right as a spear connected with the snow, a small puff of powdered snow being sent into the air, something that Ursa jumped straight into.

"Come out you filthy animal!" The Angel that was attacking yelled, as he created another spear of light, this one larger than before, and he was about to throw it as well, but right before he could, a disk of light exploded out of the cloud of snow, causing the man to yelp in surprise, ducking downard.

He looked like he was about to get up and start bragging, but a knee to the gut silenced him really quickly, Ursa grimacing at the sound of something cracking that came from her. The fallen angel grabbed the man by the neck, slamming him into the ground, fury on her expression, as the attack literally caused a crater to form under the impact. She picked him up once again, before slamming him into the ground once more, the crater growing as she did so.

Letting the guy go, a groan being the only thing coming from him, Ursa looked towards the other angel, her expression clearly displaying the annoyance that she had at the moment. SHe knew that she wasn't going to be able to beat the man in front of her however, as the fact of the matter was she wasn't in good enough condition. She going by the pain she had, she had a cracked knee, several broken ribs, a stab wound in her shoulder that was bleeding, and that didn't even count the cracked fingers she probably had for blocking so many attacks.

"You surprised me, did you know that?" The other man spoke with an even tone, as he looked towards his groaning comrade "I am honestly surprised by just how ferocious you have become Ha-"

A growl emanated from the Fallen angel's throat as she cut the man off, her expression showing fury at this point "You do not have the right to use that name anymore Michael. Only one man could ever call me by that name, and you and I both know that he is no longer here."

"Yes..." Micheal spoke with a soft look towards the woman in front of him even as he unfolded his arms, a sword of light oddly in the shape of a saber appearing in his hands. "I understand just as well that he is no longer here. I just wish that things could have stayed the same from longer sister."

Ursa gave a nod, as she created a longsword out of light in her hands, this having a definite shape as well "You knew that I would fall eventually brother. You knew just as well as I did, that as soon as he disappeared, I would not be too far behind."

"I did not wish to believe as such." Micheal spoke, his sword disappearing, his blue eyes showing a hint of sorrow on his normally expressionless face "And I am sorry for what is to happen now sister."

The expression confusion she had on did not last long, as something crashed into her back, causing her to be unable to move at all. On her back was another Angel, this one having brown hair instead, but the same blue eyes as before. He was bulkier than the other two as well, but it was obvious that he was of the same group as he had a spear appear in his hands, but he did not attack her with it, and instead put it to the back of her head.

"Do not move. This spear will go into your skull if you do so." The larger man spoke with a gruff tone of voice, the spear not wavering in the slightest.

Ursa's eyes widened at the voice, since she could not see who it was, and she growled out "Raphael! Two of my brothers attacking me! What is so important here that you would come all this way to attack me here of all places!"

"It's simple really." Michael spoke with a small sigh as he walked over towards the barrier that held Auriel behind it "The one that you have chosen to protect is more dangerous than you could possibly imagine."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" The red eyed woman yelled as she struggled to figure out what was going on "Auriel isn't a threat to anyone! Whatever that Bastard uncle of her's fed you is not true in the slightest!"

The archangel's gaze turned towards Ursa with narrowed eyes "You are a fool Sister! You must have spent years with this child, and you could not feel it?! She very well could destroy the earth should she figure out how to even tap into the power that she may possess!"

Michael wasted no time in destroying the barrier that surrounded the girl, the breeze showing that there was going to be a snowstorm soon as far as Ursa could tell. She needed to get out of here fast, but she completely froze when she saw that Michael had a spear poised to strike Auriel in his hands. Her red eyes widened in complete disbelief as she saw what was going on. She let out a loud yell of Panic at the fact that she couldn't move, and at what was going on in front of her.

"No! Don't kill her! Please!" Ursa spoke with a pleading voice, her whole body struggling under the weight of the large angel on top of her, which caused him to kick her in the back.

Raphael put the spear a little closer towards her head, as he growled out "I told you not to move!"

"I'm begging you! Please don't kill her!" She yelled, before a loud cry of pain went out through her as she felt something grab a hold of her wings.

Raphael glowered towards the woman beneath him, before he said "Last warning."

That was all he said, before he grabbed her two black wings by the part that was connected to her back, and pulled as hard as he could. Right as Michael went downward with the spear, Ursa let out a piercing screech of pain, as her wings were literally pulled right off. The sound echoed over the tundra, right as Auriel's snapped open, her eyes completely blue, the spear of light being forced away from her as an invisible force sent everything flying backwards.

The body of Auriel stood up, looking straight towards the three Angel's, the one that Ursa had beat up, getting up already. The three stood stock still as they watched the girl;s head swiveled towards Ursa, blood leaking from the spots where her wings used to connect. The head then snapped right towards the three fallen angels, all of them backing up as they could literally see power building up around her.

"Run! Now!" Michael yelled, his wings spreading open for him as he burst straight upwards, the other two following her right away.

The possessed form of Auriel watched them for a few seconds, before a snowstorm appeared out of nowhere making it seem like the two on the ground had disappeared. Head swiveling towards Ursa, Auriel walked towards the downed fallen angel, her hands tracing over the stumps where the wings used to be bleeding slightly still. The girl didn't even hesitate to bring her bare hand onto the stump, causing ice to crawl up the wound, getting a groan from Ursa in the process. That was all the girl could do, however, before her eyes stopped glowing, and they rolled upwards, falling backwards into the snow.

A few hours was how long it took for Ursa to wake up, but when she did, she barely registered the fact that her wings weren't there, as she picked up Auriel on autopilot, dragging the two of them through the snow. It would be several hours before she eventually found her way to the edge of the arctic, right in front of a boat that had just stopped to let an exploration crew involving Penguins to see them.

Ursa's groaned, and rolled around a bit, finding her bed to be a more uncomfortable than normal. Her thoughts barely had time to stay there, before she bolted upwards, her eyes snapping open as she looked around to find herself in a room on a ship. She had been on a cargo ship before, and this looked to be a room that one would put someone in when they were injured. Taking note of that, and cautiously getting out of the bed, Ursa's eyes scanned the room before her eyes landed on Auriel, who was not to far from her.

Getting up from her bed a bit faster at the sight of the girl, Ursa gave a soft sigh as she ended up at her bedside. It would seem that they were both safe. The black haired woman, looking down towards the clothes she had on, considering her armor was probably destroyed by the time she got to the boat, she only had a black long sleeved shirt on, and a pair of black slacks, something that would be unnatural in the arctic as far as humans were concerned.

A couple of days of traveling, as it turned out, was all that she had to stay on the ship, before she ended up on the cape of Chile. She got off as soon as she could at that, Auriel still asleep the whole time. The fallen angel didn't know where she was going, but she had to get Auriel there. As it turned out though, she eventually had made it to Boston, before she decided that it would be best to leave Auriel at one of the Oprhanage's in the town. She didn't want to, but it was the only things she could think of doing. No one would look for her in an orphanage, and instead would be looking for her.

Ursa didn't regret it one bit, even as she knew that she was going to be hunted down for awhile.

 _You know you're better than this._

* * *

 **Well what did you guys think? Please let me know, becuase to be honest, I only have one person letting me know what they think, and it would be nice to have other people let me know what they think. Either way, please review so that I can know what it is that needs to be fixed.**


End file.
